


September 6

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Series: Lieutenant Dad one shots and drabbles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is sassy, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I promise, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, lieutenant dad Hank, misleading af, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: How do we successfully surprise Hank for his birthday?with angst, obviously. we make him suffer. because duh.T for language, but not anything else. :)





	September 6

 

**FRIDAY  
** SEPTERMBER 6, 2041  
07:58:24AM 

When he arrives at the office with Hank, Connor is in a suspiciously neutral mood. Hank side-eyes him all morning, giving him questioning looks and staring at him rom across their desks, situated almost in the middle of the bullpen which is mostly empty today.

“Where is everyone?” Hank asks as he settles into his seat, looking over the stack of files at his desk with a sigh.

Connor shrugs noncommittally. His desk has been upgraded since the revolution, and now his interface station is far more sophisticated, allowing him not only to access and read files instantly, but to import his memory directly into incident reports. He can also access and send digital files directly to other computers with a flick of his finger. It makes him highly efficient, something that Gavin Reed _hates._

Today, Connor is done with all of his paperwork within an hour as usual. Hank growls a little bit and then says, “I hate that you can do that.”

Connor shrugs. “I suppose that you could too, if you didn't put off all of your paper work until the end of the week.”

Hank sighs. “Alright, brat. Here are the cases _you_ worked on with me. Wanna help me out?”

Connor smirks. “With pleasure, Lieutenant.” He finishes those within fifteen minutes.

At his desk, Reed is seething. “Alright Mr. Efficient. Since you're done with all your homework, why don't you go fetch me some coffee?”

Since becoming deviant, Connor stands up for himself a lot more, and Reed hates this too. He summons his best robot voice and says, “I'm sorry. Fetching coffee is not in the available orders listed for my job description. Please input another order.”

“Fuck you, plastic,” Reed spits.

“I'm sorry. Fuck you is something I would never do even if it were in the available orders listed for my job description.”

Hank snorts. “One day he's gonna catch you in an alley, rip your arms off, and fuck you with them.”

Connor just shrugs and returns to his computer, loading the files he wants to work today. "He can try," he says casually.

Hank can't hold his laughter anymore. It's going to be another normal day, and another normal weekend. he turns back to his desktop with a smile.

* * *

 

Connor is about to start sending Hank the files for one of their cases when Fowler yells, “Anderson squared. My office, now!” from the door of his office, causing everyone in the bullpen to jump.

Connor gives a secret smile at this. Hank had secretly been loving their father-son-but-sometimes-antagonistic relationship, and about one year after the revolution, asked if he could formally adopt Connor. It had been done rather in secret, but when Connor's Police Department ID started reading 'Connor Anderson' everyone on earth had a fit.

It had made news—the first legal parental relationship formed between a human and an adult android—and it had caused the rumor mill spreading in the precinct. Some thought they went and got married until the news came out. Others that new them better knew that their partnership was one based in deep trust and affection, but nothing else. It wasn't until Connor saw Hank getting fed up by all the looks and rumors that he sent a very passive-aggressive (mostly aggressive) email to the entire precinct explaining the situation:

_@everyone_

_Many of you are wondering why my last name is Anderson now. It's pretty simple: during the time I was first assigned to deviant crimes, Lieutenant Anderson became my mentor and my friend. Our close bond has grown since then, and I'm happy to announce that I now share his last name for reasons that are as completely platonic as they are none of your concern._

_Sincerely,_  
  
Connor Anderson  
Lead Detective - Android Crimes Task Force  
Detroit Police Department  
canderson.2938 @ detroitpolice.gov  
(313) 555-4321

Hank had fallen out of his chair laughing, and Fowler had yelled at them about keeping their private affairs out of his precinct. Reed had been up his ass for almost a month, but nobody else said anything about it after that.

Now when Fowler wants them both, he just yells some sassy way of letting them know that both of them having the same last name is confusing and inconvenient. Neither of them cares. They both think it's funny.

Yesterday, it had been “Ander and Son” which had made Hank roll his eyes. Today, it's “Anderson Squared.”

Connor quickly hops up the two or three steps toward the glass door, holding the door open for Hank.

“Look, I won't beat around the bush,” Captain Fowler starts as soon as the door is closed. “There was an incident in the Jericho Foundation. Police are on the scene now, but they're asking for the pair of you.” The Jericho Foundation, formerly New Jericho, is now an official non-profit dealing with the integration of androids into free society. Naturally, Markus is the leader.

Connor's face drops. “Is... are they okay? Is _Markus_ okay?” He's already calling Markus in his head, and it rings twice before going to voicemail. _Markus, I'm on my way,_ is the message he leaves. “What about North? Have the police spoken to her yet?” He rings her too, and it rings twice before going to voicemail.  _We're coming,_ he tells her.

Hank is watching Connor with an anxious frown. “Con? Hey, kid, let's let Fowler finish briefing us, okay?”

“I can't reach them,” Connor mumbles. “No one is picking up I—I _need_ to know if...”

“Calm down, kid,” Hank says, pulling Connor against him in a one-armed, side-hug. “Here, sit down,” he murmurs, his hand reassuring on Connor's back.

“I don't want to sit,” Connor says stiffly. He folds his hands neatly behind his back, forcing his face into a neutral expression. “Please continue, Captain. My apologies.”

Sympathetic, Fowler says, “Look, I haven't heard anything about any of your friends, or else I would have told you. All I know is, the situation is resolved. As far as I know no one is dead, but there have been a few injuries.” Hank sighs in relief, but that quickly fades when Fowler says, "that situation may change. 

"Because this is gonna turn high profile very quickly, I'm gonna be following you guys to the scene. You don't talk to press. You don't talk to bystanders. You just do your job. Leave the rest to me. Got it?”

They both nod, heading to their desks to gather their things. “I'm sure he's fine, Connor,” Hank says as they pick up their badges and holster their sidearms. Connor pulls his beanie on low over his ears and slips his blazer on. It's his favorite one, black and lined, with a hood layered on the back. It's perfect to guard against the early fall breeze, but that's not the chill that Connor wants guarding from.

His face blank, his eyes dim. Hank grabs his shoulder. “Hey, look at me.” Connor meets his eyes. “I'm sure he's going to be fine, okay? You're starting to freak me out, kid.”

“Let's just... go. Please.”

* * *

 

The drive is as silent as it is short, but the silence thunders in Hank's ears as the drive stretches on forever. When they finally get to the Jericho Foundation, Connor jumps out of the car and races inside, leaving Hank to enter the building with Captain Fowler.

The digital police tape seems to lead to the top levels, and Hank's heart sinks into his stomach. _The executive offices are on the top floor._ He thinks about North, her long hair always covered by a hat or beanie and pulled into a tight braid, fingerless gloves always on her hands. She runs security for the Jericho Foundation now. He hopes that she didn't do anything stupid.

He thinks of Josh, Markus's close friend, and Simon, Markus's lover. They are his most trusted advisors and two of his closest friends. After the revolution, the three of them along with North and Connor had set the entire framework for peaceful coexistence with humans.

He thinks of Markus, Connor's best friend, Connor's _brother._ Hank hadn't ever found out what happened between them once Connor had run off to find Jericho, but between when he broke into the archive room and when Hank saw him again, the two had become inseparable. Three years later, Connor and Markus share their entire lives with each other.

 _Connor won't recover if he loses his best friend._ Hank suspects that Connor's interminable bachelorhood has to do with Markus, but he won't push the subject unless his son brings it up. Losing him would wreck him. He steels himself for anything that he might see, that  _Connor_ might see. He has to be ready to help his boy.

 _My boy whom I'm going to shoot,_ he thinks as he's assaulted by about a hundred voices yelling, “SURPRISE” and “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” at the top of their lungs when he finally reaches the room where the crime scene is supposed to be.

He glares at Connor, who shrugs innocently, and then he turns his glare on Fowler who raises his hands in a “wasn't me” gesture. Markus, Simon, and North are all standing next to a huge cake shaped like a lieutenant badge and a row of shot glasses filled to overflowing with dark brown fluid, all wearing party clothes. Markus, Simon, and Josh are wearing some party casual thing, blazer-over-teeshirt or button ups without ties, and North is wearing her hair down for once, wearing tight jeans and sky-high heels with a dressy top.

“Happy Birthday, Lieutenant Dad,” North says with a cheesy grin. “We know Connor doesn't let you have any fun, so we got you shots for your birthday.”

“I knew there was a reason that you're my favorite,” Hank says, knocking back a shot. “But I'm severely pissed at all of you.”

“Aww, Hank...”

“Don't! You lot gave me a goddamn heart attack. You're not allowed to use possible injuries as a pretext to get me here for anything. You know all you have to do is call.”

“I told you it was a bad idea.” Simon, ever the sensitive one, frowns. He wraps the lieutenant in a hug, which Hank accepts with a smile. “I'm sorry, Hank. I tried to convince them.”

“Yeah, but I bet Connor really sold it.” Markus winks in Connor's direction, who is sharing a laugh with a couple of officers from the precinct. All of the anxiety and numbness in his posture seem to have evaporated, leaving him irritatingly carefree.

“I'm going to kill him too, don't worry,” Hank grouses as Connor breaks away from his conversation to join them. “You're a little shit, do you know that?”

“So I've been told,” Connor says cheekily. He pulls Markus and then Simon into a bro-hug, and then he pulls North into an embrace, kissing her forehead. Josh steps forward last, and Connor gives him the same friendly half-hug, patting his back.

Then he turns back to Hank. “I'm sorry we frightened you, Lieutenant. It has come to my attention that in years past, any attempt to celebrate your birthday, even as a surprise, you have completely thwarted. Captain Fowler calculated that the excuse that you would most likely accept without question would be something related to crime, and North also correctly assessed that if it were something that would upset me, you would come along without question.”

“Bunch of emotionally manipulative—”

“It was statistically the scenario which had the highest chance of success. We will endeavor not to scare you like this again, I promise.”

“I love you too, kid. But you're still a little shit.”

Connor just grins. "Happy Birthday, Hank."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't beta'd. i didn't even read it over before posting it. i know, that's awful, that's stupid, you should obviously proofread your stuff but...  
> i was too tired. 
> 
> lemme know what you think of course, and drop a kudos if you like it. y'all rock
> 
> <3Daisy


End file.
